Deities
Initial Notes Notice the lack of alignments explicitly associated with various deities/gods/Patrons. This is deliberate, because alignments are dumb, restrictive, and also stupid. Turns out I don't believe that you can put all of morality and ethics into nine different boxes with three different descriptors getting shuffled around. If you really care about that kind of thing, you can work backwards from the descriptions of them and assign alignments to them. I believe in you! These deities are real, and well they mostly can't directly interact with the Material Plane or mortals, they do have various representatives who make appearances, and sometimes empower mortals or objects to effect things. Certain Patrons are more likely to do this then others. However, they are somewhat formless beyond those things and there is somewhat of a feed back loop between mortals and the gods, the gods do things that affect how mortals see them, and how the mortals see them changes how the gods act. Think of them as part psychic gestalt entities, part actual beings with agency Greek/Roman myth style. Final point, this mentioned somewhat in the overview, but the appearance of and symbols of the Patrons varies culture by culture. None of them are default human, any particular race, or shape. They have defined pronouns, and somewhat defined gender/sexual/romantic identities that mortals know of via brief flashes of communication between mortals and the gods, and stories told to them by various Patron's representatives. Certain cultures may interpret their identities differently based on their culture's perception of gender/sex/romance, but the pronouns are well defined. Overview Associations of/with/between Deities Typical dynamics: Tyr | Atmos: Siblings,have philosophical disagreements, but work together often when they feel any pillars of stability are under threat. Milaka | Beshaba: Sisters who vehemently disagree philosophically, but love each other dearly. Milaka wants to try and teach her sister the value of life, Beshaba wishes Milaka would stop coddling everyone. Hinara | Waukeen: Friends with benefits and rivals: engineering handiwork/commercial art versus avant garde experimentation/art for art’s sake. Make-out and/or fight when one feels the other is treading on their feet, which from their points of view is almost always. Dagoda | Leira: Wives in a open relationship. Both of them strongly believe in the inherent right to freedom of choice and defending the rights of new thinkers; however Dagoda is a more empathetic, loving hippie, where Leira is more of a militant activist. Anakos | Damakos: Fraternal twins (two of a set of triplets, third in the set is Tala), they are close and generally are able to resolve issues without fighting, but both tends towards taking very firm stances on things, which can sometimes lead them to being on the opposite side of an argument or conflict. Myrkul | Tala: '''Close friends. Tala being the more proactive and temperamental in stark contrast to Myrkul’s quiet and reliable nature sometimes causes conflict, but it typically resolves quickly. '''Family Ties: Milaka / Beshaba: Sisters Tyr / Atmos: Brothers Anakos / Damakos / Tala: Fraternal Triplets The Seasons: Selvans, god of nature, death - Winter Milaka, goddess of new life, renewal, agriculture - Spring Dagoda, goddess of joy, passion, freedom, and the moon - Summer Hinara, god of crafting, building, and the sun - Fall ' Pronouns/Title:' '''Anakos: She/her, The Protector Atmos: He/him, The Crusher Beshaba: She/her, The Breaker Dagoda: She/her, The Dancer Damakos: They/them, The Seeker Hinara: He/him, The Builder Leira: They/them, The Shimmer Milaka: She/her, The Grower Myrkul: They/them, The Decayer Selvans: They/them, The End Tala: They/them, The Fury Tyr: He/him, The Conqueror Waukeen: She/her, The Maker '''Gender/Sexual/Romantic Identities: Anakos: Trans woman, bisexual, monogamous Atmos: Trans man, straight, monogamous Beshaba: Trans woman, gay, monogamous Dagoda: Cis woman, gay, polyamorous Damakos: Agender, bisexual, monogamous Hinara: Cis man, straight, polyamorous Leira: Trans woman, gay, polyamorous Milaka: Cis woman, bisexual, monogamous Myrkul: Genderfluid (AMAB), asexual, N/A Selvans: Agender, asexual, N/A Tala: Genderfluid (AFAB), aromantic bisexual, polyamorous Tyr: Trans man, bisexual, monogamous Waukeen: Trans woman, bisexual, polyamorous Category:Browse